


The Prayer of the Angel of Leap Year

by acklesaway



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the face of God really IS Brian Kinney but for blasphemous reasons and Justin ships Dean/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prayer of the Angel of Leap Year

God, aka Brian Kinney, was in the middle of a mind blowing blowjob when he heard the faint cries of a whiny angel calling down from Earth. He wasn't going to think anything of it until the beautiful blowjob that literally made angels sing suddenly stopped. He looked down with a glare. "I didn't tell you that you can stop."

Justin bit his lip. He really shouldn't disobey God and he wasn't really one to turn down giving him a blowjob but if this was the same angel that called out to Brian the entire previous year he felt like Brian should say something.

"Aren't you going to answer him?"

He peered down to Earth with a scoff. "No."

He knew exactly which angel was bitching. It was fucking Castiel—angel of some fucking day of the week: he couldn’t really keep track of these things. Angel of Leap Year for all he could care; which he doesn’t. He only cares right now because he is interrupting his blowjob.

Justin glared up at him looking petulant at Brian which was just a good look for Justin, really. Great look. He was such a child. He should smite Castiel right on the spot.

“You ignored him during the entire Apocalypse!” Justin argued.

“I brought him back didn’t I?” That should count for something because from what Brian could gather he shouldn’t have done because everything has went wrong since that moment. He listened to his cries for a moment. Blah blah blah fish blah blah blah Dean. Betrayal, loyalty—“Is he singing DMX?”

Justin ignored him and looked like he was actually listening to his pleas which was just ridiculous. He was an angel. That’s what they did. They prayed and God didn’t listen. He scoffed and just let Justin do what Justin wanted to do. He couldn’t help it. If memory was as good as it was in the olden days he seemed to remember it was Justin that convinced him to bring Castiel back to life.

Justin was still an idiotic romantic no matter what plane of existence he was on. Brian wasn’t stupid he knew Justin was pretty entranced by the “love” of that Winchester guy. Castiel might not be able to turn him gay but Brian sure can.

Justin was giving him another, a different, dirty look and Brian thought he might have said that last one out loud. Which he was God. He meant to say that out loud.

“You know who gave good blowjobs? Gabriel.”

Justin made a face. “He’s your son.”

“Not by blood,” Brian smirked and tackled Justin to the ground. “I’m sure there are better, more mutually beneficial things to do instead of listening to a whining angel…whine. Like suck my dick.”

Justin had a strong resolve but nothing beat out Brian Kinney’s resolve so after a few moments they both blocked out Castiel’s prayers or he stopped praying, Brian wasn’t sure. When they both laid on the ground peaceful and sated Justin turned over to look at Brian.

“Can’t you make Dean forgive him at least?”

Brian grunted and rolled over as they suddenly were in a comfortable bed. “Free will.” Justin didn’t answer so Brian turned so he was facing Justin. “He’ll forgive him eventually. I mean, what was your favorite thing he ever said? ‘ _I did it, all of it, for you_ ’? Something like that? He’ll remember that…eventually.”

Justin nodded and looked up at the never ending sky that held everyone’s Heaven and he wondered if Castiel would fall. He was close and that’s probably the only way they could be together. It wasn’t any of Justin’s business and if Brian wanted to get involved he would.

“What about a hug?”

Brian smirked and didn’t say a word. Some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
